choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Yes, remember my choices! *No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 2 *Yes, I'd like to change my face. *No, I'll continue with my current face. (Go to choice 5) Choice 3 *Girl! *Guy! Choice 4 (Female) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 4 (Male) *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 5 (Female) *Sea of Blue (��15) *Pink Ombre (��15) *Blonde Ponytail *Ginger Pixie *Shoulder-Length Brunette *Curly Buns Choice 5 (Male) *Ice Blue Fringe (��15) *Pastel Balayage (��15) *Blond Waves *Ginger Long *Short Brown *Black Dreads Choice 6 *This look is perfect! *Let's try something else. (Go to choice 4) *I want to change my gender. (Go to choice 3) Choice 7 *Yes, I'd like to rename Your Character. (Go to choice 8) *No, I'll keep my current name. (Go to choice 10) Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter your first name. Default is "Bailey" Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter your last name. Default is "Jenkins" Choice 10 *Yes, I'd like to rename twin. *No, I'll keep his/her current name. (Go to choice 12) Choice 11 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice *Enter your twin's first name. Default is "Casey" Choice 12 *Yes! *No, customize my neighbor. Choice 13 *Show female options. *Show male options. Choice 14 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Male/Female Options Chapter One: Ice To Meet You Choices Choice 1 *We're doing great! (No effect) *It's complicated. (No effect) Choice 2 (Female) *Fur Real (��20) *Denim and Dots *Plaid Girl *Uptown Punk Choice 2 (Male) *Rugged Rouge (��20) *Better Sweater *Color Block *Blackout " " if you wear the premium outfit. Choice 3 *Appreciating the snow! (No effect) *Heading out like normal! I tripped, that's all! (No effect) Rory ❤ +Romance only if wearing Rugged Rouge or Fur Real. Choice 4 *Christmas music! (No effect) *Pop music! (No effect) Rory likes the Christmas music while Casey likes the Pop music. Choice 5 *You look stunning! (Skye ❤ +Romance) *Mourning the end of winter break? (No effect) Skye ❤ +Romance if wearing the premium outfit Choice 6 *Not you again! (No effect) *Finally! (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Ajay ❤ +Romance if wearing the premium outfit Choice 7 *Kiss her/him. (LI ❤ +Romance) *Hug her/him. (No effect) Choice 8 *Should I have a poster too? (No effect) *That's a really cute photo of you... (Rory ❤ +Romance) Choice 9 *You'll win by a landslide! (No effect) *Do you know who you're up against? (No effect) Choice 10 *Went ice skating! (No effect) *Stayed home and marathoned shows with Casey! (No effect) *Visited relatives! (No effect) Choice 11 *Am I sensing a crush here? (No effect) *Clint, you have a fan! (No effect) *I can't believe I'm being upstaged by a peasant! (No effect) Choice 12 *Count me in! (��12) *I'll just spectate. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Scream! (No effect) *Dive behind a table! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Brace for impact! (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Diamond Choice 2 *Skye. (No effect) *Rory. (No effect) *Ajay. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 Option order is random. *Rory! (No effect) *Skye! (No effect) *Ajay! (No effect) *Myself! (No effect) (Skips Diamond Choice 4) Diamond Choice 4 *This is kind of nice, actually... (LI ❤ +Romance) *Oh god! Sorry! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 5 ("Casey" dating Erin) *Yikes... (No effect) *Is it really that bad? (No effect) Choice 13 ("Casey" is single) *I hope you find the perfect girl soon. (No effect) *You shouldn't rush it. It'll happen eventually, stay calm! (No effect) *There's nothing wrong with being single! (No effect) Chapter Two: Let The Race Begin Choices Choice 1 *Of course Rory has my vote! (No effect) *My twin is also running... (No effect) *I have to see all the candidates first. (No effect) Choice 2 *But I'm not too concerned. (No effect) *I'm a little worried about being in the middle. (No effect) *But who says I'm helping either of you? (No effect) Choice 3 *How have I not seen it before? (No effect) *It sounds so creepy! (No effect) *I bet people go there to make out. (LI ❤ +Romance) Choice 4 *Rory. *Ajay. *Skye. Choice 5 (Rory) *That sounds perfect. (No effect) *You'd better have couches. (No effect) *You don't know yet? The assembly's today! (No effect) Choice 5 (Ajay) *What would you make this place into? (No effect) *Why not run for president yourself? (No effect) Choice 5 (Skye) *We should have a moment of silence. (Skye ❤ +Romance) *It's still very creepy, though. (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Throw something! (No effect) *Scream! (No effect) *Grab LI! (LI ❤ +Romance) If the timer ends, ? Choice 7 ''' *We'd better hurry to the top! (��16) *Let's head to the assembly early instead... ( ) '''Diamond Choice 1 (Rory) *Grab the rope and help steer! (No effect) *Hold onto Rory! (Rory ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 1 (Ajay) *Grab the rope and help steer! (No effect) *Hold onto Ajay. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 1 (Skye) *Get ready for the rush of your life! *Hold on tight to me. (Skye ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 ' ''This is a timed choice. *Full speed ahead! (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Look out! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Aah! (Skye ❤ +Romance) If the timer ends, ? 'Diamond Choice 3 ' *We have to be strong.(No effect) *Let's switch our activity to snow angels. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 4 (Rory) *Then why don't you kiss me? ( ) *What if I kiss you instead? Diamond Choice 4 (Ajay) *Kiss you. ( ) *Get revenge for your snowball earlier! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Skye) *We can always go sledding another time. *What if I kiss you instead? ( ) " " Choice 8 ' *Will it be like this for the whole hour? (No effect) *At least ''Casey and Rory won't have another competition... (No effect) *Wait, isn't that Amber's boyfriend? (No effect) 'Choice 9 ' *Go Casey! Woohoo! (No effect) *I'm so proud of my twin! (No effect) *Isn't the school already always focused on spirit? (No effect) 'Choice 10 ' *That's amazing! (No effect) *I'm gonna make a drawing for it! (No effect) *I expected something more exciting. (No effect) '''Choice 11 *Rory, hands down. (+Rory's Campaign) *''Casey'', obviously (+''Casey's'' Campaign) *I'm not sure yet. ( ) Choice 12 *Let's go watch the play at your house! (��18) *But I have way too much homework... ( ) Diamond Choice 5 *Your theatre award from forever ago! (No effect) *Us from elementary school! (No effect) *That ridiculous photo of your parents! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Skye's witch monologue! (No effect) *The silly peasant scene! (No effect) *The kiss! (No effect) *I'm out of suggestions. (No effect) You can watch all of them, one, or any combination of two scenes. The last choice only appears after watching one scene. Diamond Choice 7 *You look great! (No effect) *This house makes me feel like I'm six again. (No effect) " " Choice 13 *So you're making them right now? (No effect) *I didn't expect everybody's stuff to be up already... (No effect) Chapter Three: Debate Drama Choices Choice 1 *''Casey'' *Rory You get to pick both. This just determines the order. Choice 2 (Casey) *Stand out. ( ) (+''Casey''’s Campaign) *Blend in. ( ) + ''Casey’s Campaign if ??'' Choice 3 (Casey) *A real people person! (+''Casey's'' Campaign) ( ) *Into sports, I guess? (No effect) + ''Casey’s Campaign if you chose Stand Out.'' Choice 4 (Casey) *You're teammates! (+''Casey's'' Campaign) ( ) *S(he) makes great posters. (No effect) Choice 5 (Rory) *You're helping too? (No effect) *What are you doing here? (No effect) Choice 6 (Rory) *See you later. (Skip Choice 7) *So, about Rory's campaign... (Go to Choice 7) Choice 7 (Rory) *Isn't Myra doing this as a joke? (No effect) *Our departments should work together more. (+Rory's Campaign) ( ) Choice 8 (Rory) *You're both performers. (+Rory's Campaign) ( ) *He/She's really cute. (No effect) Choice 9 *You can't run from your problems. (No effect) *At least you're distracted helping a friend. (No effect) Choice 10 *I told you it was perfect! (No effect) *What do you think of it? (No effect) Choice 11 *You have to get it! (��12) ( ) *Maybe it's not the one. ( ) Choice 12 *It looks amazing! (No effect) *Is it the one? (No effect) Choice 13 *You have to! (��12) ( ) *You should find something else. ( ) +''Casey’s Campaign if you bought him/her the debate outfit.'' +Rory's Campaign if you convinced him/her to buy the debate outfit. +Rory's Campaign if ?? " " Choice 14 *Personality? (No effect) *Abs? (No effect) +''Casey’s Campaign if ??'' Choice 15 *Skye's right. You need to cool it. (No effect) *The election's really getting you fired up, huh? (No effect) Choice 16 *Invite him to sit with us! (��16) ( ) *Let it play out. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Talented when it comes to accents! (No effect) *Dedicated to the things he likes! (No effect) *A big sweetie! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What kind of robots do you build? (No effect) *Clint knows all about robots, right Clint? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *We should so you two can work together! (No effect) *We're more of a practical effects group anyway. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *''Just ask if he's single.'' (No effect) *''Just ask if he wants to see a movie.'' (No effect) " " Chapter Four: Piece of Cake Choices Choice 1 *Casey is my sister/brother. I want to help her/him. (No effect) *We live under the same roof. There was no way I could get out of it. (No effect) Choice 2 *I think you'll make an amazing president! (No effect) *I just hope that you'll be okay even if you don't win. (No effect) Choice 3 *Let's bake! (��15) (+''Casey's'' Campaign) *Store bought should be fine. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Stick to one cup. (No effect) *Add a little extra. (No effect) *Double the sugar! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (if Skye is your LI) *I don't think it's a big deal. (No effect) *Yeah, it's super weird. (No effect) *Literally, everything in my life is weird. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (if Ajay is your LI) *I don't think it's a big deal. (No effect) *Yeah, it's super weird. (No effect) *Literally, everything in my life is weird, especially when Ajay's involved. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (if Skye is your LI) *Skye and I don't have to agree on everything. (No effect) *I support both you and Rory. (No effect) *I'm still making up my mind on who to vote for. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (if Ajay is your LI) *Ajay doesn't control me. (No effect) *I support both you and Rory. (No effect) *I'm still making up my mind on who to vote for. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *See about replacing the broken microscopes in the labs. (No effect) *Make it so all the water fountains have lemonade! (No effect) *Do what you think is best. I trust you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Open the windows! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Throw water on the cupcakes! (No effect) *Call 911! (No effect) If the timer ends, you cough on the smoke and ''Casey opens the window.'' Diamond Choice 6 *They won't get mad. It was an accident. (No effect) *I'm gonna tell them it's all your fault. (No effect) *They don't need to know. (No effect) " " Choice 4 *Check! Choice 5 *Come to buy something? (No effect) *What the heck are you doing here? (No effect) Choice 6 *Sweat Dreams (��25) ( ) (+''Casey's'' Campaign) *Current Outfit ( ) " " if you bake the cupcakes and wear the premium outfit. Choice 7 *She/He wants to represent all of us! (+''Casey's'' Campaign) *Lorenzo is an idiot. (No effect) Choice 8 *Maria's going to endorse her/him. (No effect) *She's/He's a realist. (+''Casey's'' Campaign) Choice 9 *One cupcake? (No effect) *Two cupcakes? ( ) Choice 10 *I'm so jealous! (No effect) *Does this mean I'm finally gonna meet your parents? (No effect) Choice 11 *Okay, one cupcake, coming right up. (No effect) *I'm sorry. I can't accept this. (No effect) Choice 12 *How about I come with you? (��16) *We'll wait here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *How long has this been going on? (No effect) *Was that fight really about cupcakes, or something else? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Talked to either of them about this? (No effect) *Talked to anyone about this? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *I think Mohit's stronger than you give him credit for. (No effect) *Mohit is lucky to have someone like you. (No effect) *Do you think your parents will even be together by the time you graduate? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *How about a kiss? (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Remember, I'm just a text away. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 11 *Think he'll be fine. (No effect) *Don't know. (No effect) +Casey's Campaign Chapter Five: All For One, and One For All Choices Choice 1 *What's that? (No effect) *Those are so fun! (No effect) Choice 2 *Cafeteria? (+Rory's Campaign) *Parking lot? (No effect) Choice 3 *A hype dance song! (+Rory's Campaign) *A heartbreaking ballad! (No effect) Choice 4 *I'm in! (��18) *All the choreography we just did was enough for me... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Right. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Left. (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Backwards. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Forwards. (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Left. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Right. (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *A half-circle. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *An angle. (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Diamond Choice 5 *I never would have thought. (No effect) *I guess it's different from being on stage. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss her/him. (Rory ❤ +Romance if he/she is your LI) * Hug her/him. (No effect) " " " " if you chose the cafeteria for the flash mob location. " " if you chose the parking lot for the flash mob location. Choice 5 This is a timed choice. * Doing a group project in the library! (+Rory's Campaign) ⬅ Correct * Practicing for a flash mo... er, nowhere! If the timer ends, you stutter. Note: I got another option in place of option one here. Something along the lines of "I'm looking for my wallet." Didn't quite catch that. I suspect it connected to the location you picked, which was the parking lot for me. " " if you chose the upbeat song. " " if you chose the heartbreaking ballad. Choice 6 * Skye! (Skye ❤ +Romance) * Graham! ( ) * Jordan! (No effect) +Rory's Campaign if you practiced the duo. " " if the flash mob was successful. Choice 7 * Keep dancing to Rory's flash mob! ( ) (+Rory's Campaign) * Brawl in Casey's flash mob! ( ) (+Casey's Campaign) Choice 8 * Crow Up (�� 25) ( ) * Current Outfit ( ) If you decide to wear the Goth outfit from Book 1 instead, the dialogue will reflect that. Choice 9 * Sweet! (No effect) * This is really creepy... (No effect) Choice 10 * Cut it out! (No effect) * I'm taking the biggest slice of cake right now! (No effect) Choice 11 * Ta-da! Choice 12 * Don't worry, I get it. (No effect) * Should we do this more often to get you used to it, then? (No effect) Chapter Six: With The Fishes Choices Choice 1 * I guess this is a thing now. (No effect) Choice 2 * Sounds like a good excuse for a road trip! (No effect) * You're saying we're taking a whole day trip to see fish? (No effect) Choice 3 * All the most colorful coral reef fish! (No effect) * The sharks! (No effect) * A whole day of quality time with you three. (No effect) Choice 4 * Hello there, Mr. Octopus! (No effect) * Eek! (No effect) Choice 5 * They sound very smart. (No effect) * And it helps that they taste great. (No effect) Choice 6 * You're missing all the cool fish. (No effect) * From now on, phones are banned! (No effect) Choice 7 * I thought it would be softer! (No effect) * Do you think this starfish grew out of another starfish's old arm? (No effect) * We're both stars! (No effect) Choice 8 * Let's go meet some dolphins! (�� 16) (Rory ❤ +Romance) * But we should stick with the others. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *I wonder what being a dolphin is like. *No wonder, they're almost cuter than you... (Rory ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 *Pet Daisy. Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *Pickle! *Circle! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Fickle! Diamond Choice 4 *Oh no! (No effect) *We've been blessed! (No effect) *At least Ajay's new car has a strong heater. Diamond Choice 5 *Kiss. (Rory ❤ +Romance) *Pretend we're dancing with Daisy! " " if you kissed Rory. " " Choice 9 * Rory. * Ajay. * Skye. You talk to all three. This just determines the order. Choice 10 (Rory) * Yikes, above water is overwhelming enough! (Rory ❤ +Romance) * I bet human-level intelligence is down there. (No effect) Choice 10 (Ajay) * I like going back to places from my childhood. (No effect) * But I wonder what nine-year-old Ajay was like! (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Choice 10 (Skye) * How can you be sure? You're not a shark. (No effect) * You never know! They might think I'm a snack! (Skye ❤ +Romance) Choice 11 * That's a really tough situation. (No effect) * A new car isn't a bad perk, at least. (No effect) Choice 12 * Where do you think you'd go if you moved? (No effect) * I hope Mohit won't grow up with parents who don't like each other. (No effect) Ajay ❤ +Romance if he's your love interest. Choice 13 * I'd love to come. (�� 15) * But I can't. I'm sorry. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 *Squeeze Ajay's hand. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Distract his parents. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *I admire Ajay a lot. (No effect) *I'm mostly here to hang out with Mohit. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Ajay showed me the octopi today. (No effect) *How did you two meet? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *I used to write short plays. *I once swallowed a plastic turtle. (No effect) *I think your son is very handsome. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) " " and Ajay ''❤ +Romance (if he is your LI). '''Choice 14' * You're a monster! (No effect) * If you think that's weird... (No effect) Chapter Seven: Friend, Fam, or Foe? Choices Choice 1 *I know things have been hard with the divorce... (No effect) *You can't let the election stress get to you like this. (No effect) Choice 2 *That'll be so fun! (No effect) *Isn't that incredibly messy? (No effect) *People are going to draw butts all over the school. (No effect) Choice 3 *Friends fight sometimes. That doesn't mean it's over. (No effect) *Just... maybe don't cover Ajay's projects in fake blood? (No effect) *I'm not going anywhere. (Skye ❤ +Romance) Choice 4 *You just need to apologize to her. (No effect) *Skye's worried about you, too. (No effect) *You're right. You were out of line. (No effect) Choice 5 *I've definitely felt that way before. (No effect) *You're never completely powerless. (No effect) Choice 6 *Let's do it! (�� 16) *But I really need to head home. Diamond Choice 1 *Cheer him on! (No effect) *Distract him with a kiss on the cheek. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Give him pointers with my arms around him. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 *Spiders. (No effect) *Homework. (No effect) *Whoever cancelled my favorite series. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Rory. *Ajay. *Skye. Diamond Choice 4 (Rory) *Awww! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Rory) *Snuggle you a little? (Rory ❤ +Romance) *Talk the plushies in to being easier to catch? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Rory) *Name your plushie! Default is "Buttons". Diamond Choice 7 (Rory) *A kiss! (Rory ❤ +Romance) ( ) *''Buttons'' smooches! ( ) Diamond Choice 4 (Skye) *Awww! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Skye) *Snuggle you a little? (Skye ❤ +Romance) *Talk the plushies into being easier to catch? Diamond Choice 6 (Skye) *Name your plushie! Default is "Buttons". Diamond Choice 7 (Skye) *A kiss. ( ) *''Buttons'' smooches! Diamond Choice 4 (Ajay) *Awww! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Ajay) *Snuggle you a little? (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *Talk the plushies in to being easier to catch? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Ajay) *Name your plushie! Default is "Buttons". Diamond Choice 7 (Ajay) *A kiss! (Ajay❤ +Romance) ( ) *''Buttons'' smooches! Choice 7 *A choice. (No effect) *Kinda cute actually. (No effect) " " if you have helped improve Clint and Graham's relationship. Choice 8 *You should definitely ask him out. (�� 17) ( ) *But I don't think it's Clint's style. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Fang. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Use the blades to grab her enemies? (No effect) *BREATHE FIRE? (No effect) *Bring you drinks from the fridge? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *You're... You're mean! *Fang is going to rip off your robot's face! *You're just mad because Graham's hotter than you! (Graham ❤ +Romance) " " Diamond Choice 11 *I'm already impressed! (No effect) *Just pretend I'm not here. *You have to be strong for Fang. (No effect) DIamond Choice 12 *I believe in you! *FINISH HIM! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 13 *Jump into his arms and kiss him! (No effect) *Snuggle close for a victory selfie! (No effect) Choice 9 *Yes, definitely! (��18) *I need to stay home and finish my homework. Diamond Choice 13 *Beating all of Casey’s high scores. (No effect) *Showing off the elaborate buildings I've designed. (No effect) *Getting lost in a great story. (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 *Tom (No effect) *Bazooka (No effect) *Bubblegum (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 *Destroy Rory! (No effect) *Play nice. " " Diamond Choice 16 *Kiss him/her. ( ) *Fight back while he's/she's distracted. (No effect) Choice 10 *Rory. ( ) *''Casey''. ( ) Chapter Eight: An Impossible Situation Choices Choice 1 (If you chose to help Rory) *I'm really sorry. (No effect) *You're seriously overreacting! (No effect) Choice 2 (If you chose to help Rory) *Rory's really special to me. (No effect) *You're fighting for things I don't stand for. (No effect) *I want to be there for both of you! (No effect) Choice 3 (If you chose to help Rory) *I can't just back out of an agreement. (No effect) *You don't have to make it this way. (No effect) Choice 4 (If you chose to help Rory) *I'm having a fight with Casey. (No effect) *It's nothing. Choice 5 (If you chose to help Rory) *My relationship with Casey is falling apart. (No effect) *Whether Casey and Rory will ever get along. (No effect) *How nobody can see the big picture! (No effect) Choice 6 (If you chose to help Rory) *''Casey'' to stop taking this so personally! (No effect) *Things to go back to normal. (No effect) *A very, very long nap... (No effect) Choice 1 (if you chose to help Casey) *I really wanna apologize... (No effect) *You're being unfair. Choice 2 (if you chose to help Casey) *''Casey's'' family. I have to do this. (No effect) *I was afraid of hurting you. *All the fighting made me panic! (No effect) Choice 3 (if you chose to help Casey) *I can't back out of agreeing to help Casey. (No effect) *It doesn't have to be this way! (No effect) *I thought we were stronger than this. (Will only appear if you have been occasionally romantic with Rory.) Choice 4 (if you chose to help Casey) *I'm having a fight with Rory. (No effect) *It's nothing. (No effect) Choice 5 (if you chose to help Casey) *My relationship with Rory falling apart. *Whether Casey and Rory will ever get along again. (No effect) *How nobody can see the big picture! (No effect) Choice 6 (if you chose to help Casey) *Rory to stop taking this so personally! (No effect) *Things to go back to normal. (No effect) *A very, very long nap... Choice 7 *That sounds perfect! (��20) *Maybe another time... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Should we have come even earlier? (No effect) *People are that hyped for this movie? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Rory's/''Casey's'' doing okay. (This choice depends on who you helped) *Please never graduate! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *Sure! (No effect) *Uh, no thanks! Diamond Choice 4 *Wake up... (No effect) *ISA'S CHASING US! RUN! (No effect) " " Choice 8 (If you chose to help Rory) *I'm happy to help! (No effect) *I honor things I agree to. (No effect) Choice 9 (If you chose to help Rory) *Hi! I hope prep is going well for you, too. ( ) *Check out how awesome our banner is! ( ) Choice 10 (If you chose to help Rory) *Cute kissing snowmen. (No effect) *Dancing theatre snowmen. (No effect) *Murder snowmen! (No effect) Choice 8 (if you chose to help Casey) *I picked the right side! (No effect) *I gotta honor my promises. Choice 9 (if you chose to help Casey) *Hey. I hope setting up is going well. ( ) *''Casey'' and I were just making the best activity ever! Choice 10 (if you chose to help Casey) *A ramp for jumps! (No effect) *An arch for people to go under. *A path shaped like a heart! Choice 11 *Let's go have some ice cream... ironically! (��16) *Never mind... ( ) Diamond Choice 5 *Kiss on the Lips. (Skye/Ajay ❤+Romance) *Let's Get Fizzical. (No effect) *Cherry Potter. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *That is kind of excessive. (No effect) *You two complain all you want, I'm having fun! (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *Want one of your own? (No effect) *Want to share mine? (Skye ❤+Romance) Diamond Choice 8 *Feed it to me. (Ajay ❤+Romance) *Admit that you're having fun. (No effect) " " Choice 12 *Buy this item! (��25) ( ) *Wear this outfit. ( ) This item is called "Right Tights" for girls and "Berry Warm" for boys. Chapter Nine: Winter Wonderland Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:High School Story Category:High School Story: Class Act